<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Underworld Is A Lonely Place by littlepogchampion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699742">The Underworld Is A Lonely Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepogchampion/pseuds/littlepogchampion'>littlepogchampion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hades and Persephone AU, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepogchampion/pseuds/littlepogchampion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream stumbles into the Underworld, and George has to tell local himbo that he's somehow found his way into hell. <br/>Inspired by one of @moo-moo-meadows anon's on tumblr! </p><p>(working title)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Open Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George could feel it when the door opened. It felt like a chill, running through his veins, as the secret entrance used by Orpheus and Heracles opened wide.</p><p> </p><p>So he could feel the breath of unfamiliar fresh air, of <em>life.</em></p><p> </p><p>He left his throne, walking towards the crack in the walls of his world.</p><p> </p><p>In the halls, he turned a corner, and ran face first into someone. </p><p> </p><p>The man was tall and blonde, and George’s silver glow paled against his tan skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” he said, backing away from George. “I’m Dream. Sorry for running into you, I was exploring this cave and I didn’t expect to find anyone else down here.”</p><p> </p><p>George bit his tongue, trying not to say ‘<em>Yeah, there’s actually a lot of people down here. They’re all dead though.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Instead he replied, “I think you’re lost? There’s not really a,,,,<em>reason </em>you should be able to find that cave entrance.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? It was open in the field I was helping in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well - “</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was open for the heroes and gods, not some pretty mortal farmer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>What is this place, anyway? Is there a bacchanalia in here? It sounds loud.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, a deep, resounding bark echoed through the halls, quickly followed by two more. </p><p> </p><p>George whipped around, hurrying back towards his palace, hoping Dream would simply leave. A spirit was trying to escape, and Cerberus needed his help to keep them in line. </p><p> </p><p>Dream followed him, somehow keeping up as George twisted and turned through the tunnels. </p><p> </p><p>His courtyard was a madhouse. Cerberus was holding three spirits in each of their mouths, and pinning two more down with their paws. The hero’s spirits, his guards, were also trying to keep everyone in order, but nothing was working. </p><p> </p><p>“ENOUGH!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Everything fell silent. Dream skidded to a halt behind George, watching silently and fearfully. </p><p> </p><p>George’s silver glow brightened, and all the spirits stiffly broke apart, falling to their knees subserviently. Blue fire blazed in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you so evil that you cannot contain yourself for mere moments? Must I send you all to Tartarus?”</p><p> </p><p>A quickly stifled gasp rippled through the throne room, and George took a breath, releasing the flames. </p><p> </p><p>He turned around to Dream, a blue glow spreading across his cheeks as they flushed. </p><p> </p><p>“That - that was - “ </p><p> </p><p>George said, “I apologize, but as ruler of the Underworld, I have a lot of work to do. I’ll see you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream gazed in awe at the high cavern ceilings, at the palace with billions of rooms.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” George made a motion for Dream to follow. </p><p> </p><p>As they got closer to the tunnel exit, Dream seemed to get sadder. George was slightly sad too, knowing this springtime golden boy who had stolen his heart wouldn’t be coming back until his spirit crossed the River Styx. </p><p> </p><p>Dream broke the silence as their sandals tapped along the stone floor. “So....I’m in the Underworld?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” George answered softly. “Cherish your glimpse of it, most living people never see it until they die.”</p><p> </p><p>The tunnel entrance was golden and wonderful, the crops in the field outside as wonderfully curated as ever. </p><p> </p><p>Dream’s sandals stepped out into the grass, and George lifted his arms, two rocks erupting from the dirt to close the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>And as Dream walked away, a trail of yellow flowers bloomed in his wake.</p><p> </p><p>George sat stunned, as the god of Spring left him in the dark. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Around a week later, though time is different for immortals, George was deciding fates of the souls, and a familiar chill ran through his body once more. </p><p> </p><p>He hurried back to the door where he left Dream, raising his arms to open the stone doors. </p><p> </p><p>But they were already open.</p><p> </p><p>Thick vines wound around the two broken halves of the stone doors, and a hunched over figure was standing in the open cave entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Dream collapsed into George’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>He was badly injured, bleeding golden ichor instead of blood. </p><p> </p><p>George stumbled through the Underworld, dragging Dream’s dead weight through the tunnels. The palace doors opened before him, and the line of spirits watched in awe as their king came stumbling through the doors.</p><p> </p><p>A nurse’s spirit came out of the line and up to him, gently leading him out of the throne room and down the hall. George made a mental note to assign her one of the Elysium rooms. </p><p> </p><p>They found an empty Asphodel room, and George laid Dream down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse offered him a roll of bandages, but George waved them off. He was a <em>god,</em> surely he could heal Dream.</p><p> </p><p>George breathed deeply, placing his hands around the axe injury. His hands glowed blue. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of fixing, the wound widened.</p><p> </p><p>George sheepishly took the bandages. </p><p> </p><p>He bandaged up Dream, covering the axe wound running down the side of his face. The bandage covered one of his eyes, but it was the best George could do, the nurse being unable to touch the god in the bed. </p><p> </p><p>The lord of the underworld set his hand on Dream’s arm. “I hope you’ll be alright,” he whispered. “Earth couldn’t stand to lose you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“My-my lady?” the nymph stuttered nervously, head bowed in deference. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What is it, child?” <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Your son. He - We can’t find him.”<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puffy’s eyes snapped open, blazing with a rainbow flame. “WHAT?” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream showed up bleeding and broken, and George finds out why.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for blood and injury (not graphically described) and mentions of a side character's abuse and death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream opened his eyes groggily.</p><p> </p><p>Through a haze of pain, he noticed that he could only see through one eye, but as much as he wanted to lift his hand up to check what was keeping his eye from sight, he was simply too weak. </p><p> </p><p>He blearily scanned the room, sight coming to rest on the slumped over figure leaning by his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Small puffs of smoke came from George’s mouth as he breathed, the blue hellfire that came with his magic quieted down to a candle.</p><p> </p><p>Dream sat up.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, George awoke, fussing over Dream. “I’m sorry that this happened, I never should have fallen asleep! I- “</p><p> </p><p>“George?” Dream croaked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t I see out of my right eye?”</p><p> </p><p>A small, broken laugh came from George’s mouth. “It’s covered with a bandage. You came to me with an axe wound cleaved down the side of your face. I thought you’d lose a life.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream tried to stand up, but fell back dizzily. </p><p> </p><p>“Careful. You’ve lost a lot of ichor.”</p><p> </p><p>With a bit of assistance from George, Dream was able to get up, reaching up to feel the white bandage wound around his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Where am I?” </p><p> </p><p>“This is the palace of the Underworld. You’re in an Asphodel room, it’s the closest empty one to the door.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are the rest of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s the Asphodel floors, those are the most taken, since they’re for people who didn’t do anything good or evil in life, there’s the Elysium wing, the place for people who died heroic or valiant deaths or did great things in life, and there’s the dungeons, Tartarus, the place for damned souls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where do I stay? Because, you know, I have to heal and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I suppose I could send a message to Mount Olympus, tell them I have you safe and your mother could come get you?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s heart pounded. “No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Um....what?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, please don’t tell anyone where I am! I don’t want....I don’t want <em>him</em> finding me.”</p><p> </p><p>George guided Dream back to sitting. “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>After a bit of coaxing from George, the whole story spilled out. Dream had foolishly challenged the god of War, Technoblade, to a duel. What the pretty springtime boy thought he could do against the god, he didn’t know. But Dream had managed to get away before Technoblade could take one of his lives. </p><p> </p><p>In a haze of pain, Dream had looked for safety, and had gone to the Underworld for it. </p><p> </p><p>George had to look up to meet Dream’s eyes, and reluctantly agreed not to tell. </p><p> </p><p>“You can sleep near me, I suppose. There’s an extra room off my own quarters.”</p><p> </p><p>They staggered out of the room, Dream’s godly strength ebbing back, little by little. </p><p> </p><p>They passed thousands of shades in the hallways of Asphodel, faces hidden by hoods, turning to look at the gods as they passed. Dream shuddered in fear.</p><p> </p><p>They ascended the stairs to Elysium, leaving the dimly lit Asphodel corridors for the clean and bright halls of heroes.</p><p> </p><p>A little girl’s spirit, about age 4, was scribbling on a piece of paper with a black crayon. She looked up at them and grinned toothily, showing a gap where her teeth were missing.</p><p> </p><p>Dream knelt down next to her. “George?” he said quietly. “Why is she here?”</p><p> </p><p>George made a noise of sorrow. “She died defending her baby brother from their father. It was only fitting that she be put with the heroes.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream stood, and she stood too, making grabby hands at him for <em>upsies</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted her up, and she squealed happily, scribbling something on his bandage.</p><p> </p><p>The god of the dead stifled his laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“What? What did she do?”</p><p> </p><p>“She- she drew a small smiley face on your bandage!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream wheezed loudly, startling the little girl still in his arms. He quickly quieted, and she seemed to relax.</p><p> </p><p>A man opened a nearby door and called, “Victoria!”</p><p> </p><p>The girl perked up, and began to wriggle, Dream setting her on the ground. She gave the two gods a quick wave, and disappeared inside the room with the older man.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that her - “</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, her father is rotting in Tartarus, where he belongs. That was her baby brother. Because of her, he got to grow up to start a beautiful school in Athens, and he earned his place alongside her in Elysium.”</p><p> </p><p>They continued walking, Dream looking around in awe at the high ceilings and beautiful structure of the Elysium wing. </p><p> </p><p>“And this-” George opened a door. “-this is my room.”</p><p> </p><p>The room was beautiful, themed in blues and greys and silver, small orbs of light drifting lazily around the room. </p><p> </p><p>“This is amazing, George.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s yours,” George said, opening a door to the left. The room here was grey and white, nice, but unpersonalized. </p><p> </p><p><em>You can’t do anything to it,</em> Dream reminded himself. <em>You aren’t here forever.</em></p><p> </p><p>“What else is here?” Dream asked aloud, trying to distract himself.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s the fields of mourning, and the beach.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream wanted to go see the outdoors, so they made their way back down the stairs and out into the dim cave light of the Underworld.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, there really isn’t any plants here.”</p><p> </p><p>George laughed. “Of course not, this is the <em>Underworld</em>. Nothing grows here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can fix that!”</p><p> </p><p>George’s chuckle died in his throat, as trees began to sprout around them. </p><p> </p><p>When Dream was finished, a small grove of trees was swaying around them both.</p><p> </p><p>Life thrived alongside Death. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puffy trailed through the fields, dragging her scythe and destroying the crops.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I swear,” she said grimly. “that until my duckling is returned to me, no mortal will consume the products of my magic.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments make my day, yall!! &lt;3 thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Subtle Art Of Lying To Someone's Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the shorter chapter, but i couldn't figure out how to expand this one without stealing plans from other chapters. next one is longer!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud bark echoed through the caverns, and George’s head snapped up.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Dream asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s here. A...a god.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream stiffened. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay here, Dream. I’ll find whoever it is and send them away.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, and George hitched up his robes and hurried back up the path to his castle.</p><p> </p><p>A glowing figure was hovering by the door, and George took a deep breath to calm himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heyyyy, Big G!”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, of <b>course</b> it’s Tommy. </em>George thought. <em>I can handle him.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>What brings you here, Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy took a sip of whatever drink he was holding in his hands (probably some new, silly mortal concoction, knowing him), looking around the Underworld. “Puffy sent me to look for Dream. You seen him?”</p><p> </p><p>George was suddenly very glad he left Dream back in the glade. “Can’t say I have, Tommy. Is he missing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeahhhh,” the messenger god drawled. “Alright. I’ll tell Puffy you haven’t seen ‘im.” </p><p> </p><p>The wings on Tommy’s sandals flapped quickly, and he spiraled off towards the main gates to the Underworld. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep an eye out for his spirit!” George called after him. </p><p> </p><p>He turned to go back to the glade - then ran right into Dream.</p><p> </p><p>“What- Dream! I thought I told you to stay hidden! What if he had seen you? You’re not exactly-” he gestured at Dream’s height, “-easy to hide.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, George, I thought you liked how tall I was!”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, but - Not the point. You’re so out of place here that the <em>tiniest</em> mistake can give you away. Even your glow doesn’t match anything here!”</p><p> </p><p>He laid his hand on Dream’s arm, demonstrating his own silver glow versus Dream’s gold one. </p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, subdued. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful. I love it here and I really don’t want to leave, especially if it means you’ll get in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Dream.” </p><p> </p><p>They both simultaneously realized that George was still holding Dream’s forearm, and George felt a fiery blue blush spread across his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Dream, however, gently took George’s hand, swinging their arms by their sides as they walked back to the glade. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Dream and George sat by the River Styx, feet dangling over the water. Up ahead, they could see a small yellow light as Charon ferried the souls to the Underworld’s gates.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a question.”</p><p> </p><p>George, leaning his head against Dream’s shoulder, sleepily murmured, “Yeah? What?”</p><p> </p><p>“When everyone divvied up the world, were you mad that you got the Underworld?”</p><p> </p><p>George straightened up and stretched. “I guess so. Like, at first, this place was empty. There wasn’t a lot of people dying, and I had nothing to do. I didn’t have Charon yet, or Thatanos.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still mad now?”</p><p> </p><p>“No? It hurts sometimes, still, not being allowed to come to Olympus, or being the automatic target for godly disputes. But I’ve figured it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream pulled George close to him, resting his cheek on the soft dark hair. “I’m sorry that I made you think about that. For what its worth, I think the Underworld is much better than Olympus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Night had fallen over Earth, Niki in her moon chariot in the sky. Puffy approached a cavern.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Bad?” she called.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The god of magic and misdirection exited the cave, smiling in the moonlight. “Puffy! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bad, I need your help. My son - Dream - he’s gone missing. Is there a way you can find him?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>If he’s been taken by magic, I’ll track him down, Puffy. I promise.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puffy gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bad pulled out his torches and joined the hunt. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another chapter pog??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>High above, as the god of the sun, Wilbur, reined his sun chariot in for the night, Puffy came to see him. "Wilbur. please, I need to find my son. Have you seen anything from your sun chariot?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He was injured,” Wilbur told the worried mother. “He went down to the Underworld, through the path that Heracles took."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Puffy nodded, and turned fiery eyes towards the gates to hell.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>George had lied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>George and Dream didn’t realize what was happening on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>It took about two weeks for them to realize something was off.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s quite a few more souls here recently, don’t you think?” George commented from his throne, deciding the fates of souls.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Dream hummed idly, leaning against George’s feet with Cerberus’s heads in his lap, petting them lazily.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just saying that there’s a lot more spirits down here recently. Do you think that someone unleashed another famine?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s heart thudded into his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>He bolted up, and George followed suit, calling, “Dream? Dream, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream hardly heard him. He was too busy running.</p><p> </p><p>The gates shook as Dream all but slammed himself into them. He peered out, across the River Styx, searching through the blackness for any sign to allieviate his fears. </p><p> </p><p>A torch blazed through the darkness. In the dim light of it, Dream could make out a familiar hood, tracking the faint glow of green magic. </p><p> </p><p>The same magic he had used to keep himself alive while he was running from Technoblade. </p><p> </p><p>George showed up behind him, panting. “Dream, what happened? Are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Dream knew Badboyhalo couldn’t see him through the gates. But he still hushed, watching as Bad stalked his trail through barren fields.</p><p> </p><p>"They've got Badboyhalo out looking for me." Dream murmured, mouth dry. "My mother wants to find me, and she’s killing every mortal to do it. George, what do I do?"</p><p> </p><p>George slid down the wall next to him. "There’s only one thing you <em>can</em> do, Dream." said the god of the dead. “You have to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded.</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>George packed up a small satchel for Dream, with little trinkets and tokens, and a small silver necklace with the crest of the Underworld on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Just - just show that to Charon, anytime you want to come back.” He paused, fiddling with his fingers. “You....<em>will </em>come back, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream laughed. “Are you kidding? Of course I will! These past two weeks have been so much fun.” He sighed. “If I’m lucky, maybe Puffy will be glad that I had so much fun!”</p><p> </p><p>George laughed too, but it was obviously faked. “Yeah. Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe I’ll just have to sneak out again.” Dream riffed, elbowing George. He didn’t want George to see how much it pained him to leave.</p><p> </p><p>They began to descend the stairs through Elysium, and Dream gave a tiny wave to Victoria, who waved a pudgy hand back.</p><p> </p><p>Asphodel shades brushed past them in droves, but now Dream found them comforting, instead of terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>The palace doors seemed to be inviting him back inside, begging, <em>please don’t go, please.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>Please don’t go.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream spun around to George.</p><p> </p><p>“The Underworld is so much brighter with you here.” </p><p> </p><p>“I have to go, George. Puffy will destroy humanity if I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>George’s face fell. “Alright. But if you have to go, take this?”</p><p> </p><p>He offered a sword to Dream, made of bone and silver, with a blue handle. “I know it’s not much, but maybe you can use this if Technoblade comes for you again?” </p><p> </p><p>Instead of taking it, Dream rushed forward, enveloping the god of the dead in his arms. George was shocked for a minute, then returned the affection, looping his arms around Dream's neck.</p><p> </p><p>And that's how Puffy finds them, Dream wrapped in George's arms, the sword just grazing the back of Dream's neck. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pulled Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puffy’s eyes blazed, and she grabbed the sword, sending it skittering across the stone path. Hauling Dream out of the embrace, she pointed her scythe at George. "Do <em>not </em>hurt him."</p><p> </p><p>George puts his hands up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't - " just as Dream begins to speak. "Puffy, he didn't - "</p><p> </p><p>Puffy silenced them both with a hand.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>We</em> are leaving," she said, gesturing to herself and Dream. "I will send someone to deal with <em>you</em> later."</p><p> </p><p>And as she tugs Dream away from George, both of their arms unconciously reached out towards the other.</p><p> </p><p>Life and Death, pulled apart.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, what has that horrid boy been doing to you?” Puffy asked, picking leaves from the glade out of Dream’s blonde hair. “You’re lucky I found you, or who <em>knows</em> what he might have done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Puffy-” Dream tried to say, but Puffy stood abruptly, pulling her scythe from thin air. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold still.” Dream stiffened, and he feels the blade slip between his bandages and pull. </p><p> </p><p>The white material falls from his face, and Dream finally can see the little black smile Victoria drew on his bandages. He smiles back at it.</p><p> </p><p>Puffy fussed over him. “What on earth are you smiling about? George had no right to do this to you!” She lays a gentle hand on the dried-gold injury, and it seals itself up immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, lets get you some food.”</p><p> </p><p>That night, Dream was woken by a translucent spirit hovering over him. </p><p> </p><p>He made a small noise of surprise, but it barely spared him a glance, dropping something on his bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>Then it vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Dream looked over, and saw the sword George had tried to give him, a note wrapped around its handle. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Dream, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanted you to have this, in case you need it. I'm sorry we ended the way we did. I wish you could come back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The note is signed with a little heart, but Dream knew who it was from. </p><p> </p><p>Puffy's footsteps began to tap down the hall to his room, and he quickly stashes the sword under his pillow, the note folded and tucked tightly in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>His mother looks at him, seemingly asleep, and shuffles off to her own room. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I miss the Underworld.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That feeling was only amplified the next few days, as his mother began to include him in his old life, pretending it was before he met George, before he challenged Technoblade, before everything. </p><p> </p><p>He helped mortal farmers regrow their crops and he allowed the nymphs to babysit him. He grew flowers for Puffy and acted the part of the perfect son.</p><p> </p><p>His only break was when Sapnap came around.</p><p> </p><p>The god of flames and forgery erupted from the ground one morning, shocking one nymph so bad that he turned into a tree.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream! Why didn’t anyone tell me you were back?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream laughed as Sapnap pulled him down into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, I wanna go to my forge. You gotta tell me all about the adventure you went on!”</p><p> </p><p>The hiss of cooling metal sounded through the room as Dream talked and Sapnap listened. </p><p> </p><p>“-and Puffy caught him just as he tried to give me a hug and a gift!” Dream lamented.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap laughed. “You really got it bad, dude.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream flushed. “N-no, of course not! He just helped me, and took care of me, and was kind and caring and-”</p><p> </p><p>He fell silent. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn, you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap crowed with glee, half-made magic sword temporarily forgotten as he celebrated. “I knew it!! You fell for the god of the dead!!” His face fell. “Oh no. You fell for the god of the dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream groaned and covered his eyes. “I’m aware, Sapnap. And Puffy said she was sending someone to “deal with him” and I don’t know what that means!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no matter what happens, Dream, I got your back.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Puffy ripped open his curtains one morning, calling “Up, up, up, duckling, we have a big day!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream sleepily opened his eyes. “Hm? Whassgoinon?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to Olympus!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream rolled his eyes and buried his face back in the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Puffy took a seat on the edge of his bed. “I know you just got back, but I want you to go there and thank the gods who helped look for you. They deserve that much, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream groaned and sat up. “Let me just grab my robes.”</p><p> </p><p>The green and rainbow light deposited him and Puffy in the courtyard of Olympus, with dryad maids milling about. He tried to focus on the beauty of the palace, but all he could focus on was how eerily similar it was to George’s palace. </p><p> </p><p>The walls were made of white bricks with gold trim, but George’s was made with black bricks and silver trim.</p><p> </p><p>Olympus was open-air in the blue sky, but the Underworld was a large cave in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>The gods only had enough rooms for themselves, but George housed all of humanity’s spirits.</p><p> </p><p>As Puffy led him into the throne room, with 12 thrones around the space, he compared it to the Underworld’s throne room, with only one throne instead of many.</p><p> </p><p>But there was one similarity he didn't know about. </p><p> </p><p>George knelt, shaking, in the middle of the hall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it probably seems like i villanized puffy in this, and i know i definitely made her a lot more :/ than she really is. she doesnt know the whole story in this, she thinks george kidnapped dream and brainwashed him and injured him (she can feel georges magic on dream's wound, she thinks george caused it, instead of trying to fix it) and she's just very overprotective. i kinda took mother gothel's personality for her so if thats why she seems a bit iffy, i Just rewatched tangled</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The god of the dead was bound by chains of light, and Dream wanted to rush to his side, but Puffy had a firm grip on his arm. She led him to her throne, instructing him silently to kneel.</p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo enters the room, displaying the smallest hint of surprise when he sees George. He crosses the room to Dream. </p><p> </p><p>“Glad to see you’re safe, son of Spring.”</p><p> </p><p>Puffy nudges him with her foot, and Dream mutters “Thank you for helping look for me.”</p><p> </p><p>And more gods file in.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy flutters in above Wilbur’s head, both of their grim faces simply glossing over George.</p><p> </p><p>Dream thanks them for looking for him too, playing the part of the perfect son as the one he loves is bound on the hard floors of the gods. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap was the only one to look shocked when he saw George, eyes flicking from George to Dream and then back. </p><p> </p><p>Dream hated everything about Olympus in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>The king took his seat, and the council began.</p><p> </p><p>Dream couldn’t focus. George looked at him and mouthed, <em>I’m sorry.</em></p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t be sorry. He should be in the Underworld, doing his <em>job</em>, and Dream was the one who caused him so much trouble. </p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t do anything.</p><p> </p><p>Then there’s a trial, but not. It's <em>unfair</em>, and <em>unjust</em>, and Dream is just <em>sitting there</em> while they accuse George of - </p><p> </p><p> "George, god of the dead and the Underworld, you have been found guilty of abduction of and attempt to kill a god. Your punishment will be a painful death by the hand of War, and as soon as you recover from it, you are to stay in the Underworld forevermore. Do you understand?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> George looked at Dream, then bowed his head. "I understand." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Then so shall it be." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>NO!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The god of war, Techno, rose from his throne.</p><p> </p><p>He drew his axe, resting it lightly on George's fluffy brown hair. </p><p> </p><p> Then he swung it in an arc, up, up, up, bringing it crashing down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> "NO!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A gasp echoed throughout the hall, and Dream trembled, his arms shaking as he blocked the axe with the sword George gave him.</p><p> </p><p>Life protecting Death.</p><p> </p><p>Dream kicked Technoblade in the stomach, sending him stumbling back, and turned, slashing away the chains. "Go!" he hissed, turning back to fight. "Go home!" </p><p> </p><p>“I-I can’t!” George cried. “He’ll kill you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, George, do it for me! Just go home - <em>mmph!”</em></p><p> </p><p> George threw himself towards Dream, pressing their lips together in a perfect match, kissing away Dream’s fears as he concentrated on <em>home</em>, his palace, his dogs, his family of spirits. </p><p> </p><p>But as he began to fade from Olympus, he couldn’t help thinking that it wasn’t home if Dream wasn’t there too.</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt a difference in the air around him, suddenly colder than Olympus. He raised his sword and opened his eyes, expecting it to be a trick of War. </p><p> </p><p>The familiar grey light of the Underworld filtered in around him. Dream didn’t know how or why they had gotten there.</p><p> </p><p>But the press and drag of George’s lips was the same, and Dream could hardly register what was happening, eyes crossed and focused on the pale face in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>The god of the dead opened his blue, blue eyes, and pulled back. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream,” he breathed lightly, joyfully, and Dream couldn’t stand it. His sword clattered to the ground as he wrapped his arms around George, hitching him up to Dream’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re...home?” George asks, words ghosting over Dream’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re home.” Dream whispers back, and their lips meet once again.</p><p> </p><p>And around them, yellow flowers bloom. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and thats the end!! comments make my day y'all it'd be so fun to have them (especially after i wrote 4 chapters in 2 days)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>